Orage d'été
by Crazy Av
Summary: Hinata à une réelle peur bleu des orages,ses maudits éclairs accompagnés de tonnerre violents sont vraiment désagréable pour lui,comment va réagir Kageyama qui ne sait rien de cette peur?


**En l'honneur de la Kagehina day on vous propose avec MmeSplashboom un Kagehina sortit de notre esprit x) donc sur ceux on vous souhaites une très bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>Pour un jour d'été il avait fait une chaleur des plus torride sur la ville de la préfecture de Myagi,au matin le ciel avait était sans nuage,puis en début d'après midi ces derniers s'étaient amoncelés devenant de plus en plus gros ils étaient devenue aussi noir que les cheveux d'un certain passeur du lycée de Karasuno,ce dernier passant ses vacances avec sa cousine ainsi que son adorable feinteur se dernier très heureux de passer du temps avant son petit amis pendant toutes les vacances,shoyo ayant était invités à dormir chez son amoureux,ils avaient su passer le temps en jouant tous les deux au volley et en discutant avec la cousine de son passeur de génie. Le soir arriva finalement. Hinata constata avec un mauvais pressentiment que le ciel commençait légèrement à s'assombrir, le vent soufflant un peu plus fort que d'habitude.<p>

Av lui fit signe de rentrer dans la maison au vue des quelques gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à s'écraser sur la mini-terrasse. Hinata acquiesça et se dépêcha de se mettre à l'abri de cette soudaine averse d'été, pas prête de se dînèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse, mais néanmoins, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se sentir angoissé. Kageyama le remarquant, il fronça des sourcils, inquiet.

-Hinata fit t'il en posant sa main sur son épaule. ?

-Hein ? ouais Kageyama ?

-Ça ne va pas? demanda le noiraud

Kageyama soupira, avant de donner une tape sur la tête du roux.

-Idiot. Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler.

-Bien sur que je le sais rougit t'il,mais c'est embarrassant de dire ça...

-Dire quoi ?insista Kageyama. Il ne pouvait certes pas forcer son petit ami à lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, mais s'il suffisait juste de le pousser un peu, est-ce que ça n'en valait pas la peine ?

-Je...je...j'ai une peur bleu des orages avoua t'il,j'en ai peur depuis que je suis petit,j'ai pas réussit à m'en débarrasser...ça m'est rester à cause d'un voyage en classe de mer

-Les...orages ?répéta incrédule Kageyama. Est-ce qu'il aurait pensé un jour savoir que son petit-ami, si énergique, avait peur des orages ?. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est assez surprenant...

-Je déteste ça...à chaque éclair ou tonnerre au finale je panique et je répond plus de rien si j'ai rien pour m'apaiser le l'en demain je suis aussi moue que tanaka-san à 5 heure du matin

Kageyama sembla hésiter un instant, avant de s'emparer du poignet d'Hinata. Sous la surprise de ce dernier, il s'expliqua :-Allons dans la salle de bain.

-Ka...kageyama! fit le jeune attaquant aux cheveux de feu,surpris pris au dépourvut suivant son noiraud aux regard de nuit

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Kageyama ferma la porte à clé et rejeta un regard derrière lui par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Hinata.

-Ici, il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Tu n'auras pas à voir des éclairs, même si on entendra quand même le bruit... soupira Kageyama, néanmoins insatisfait de cette solution.

-Kageyama...murmura son petit ami touché de l'attention de Tobio,Shoyo le prenant dans ses bras enfouissant son visage contre son torse,Merci c'est super gentil Kageyama,mais je pense que si je suis avec toi ça ira et je serais rassuré

Kageyama esquissa un sourire, beaucoup plus semblable à une grimace. Après tout, il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de sourire, juste quand il était excité.

-Prenons une douche,proposa t'il.

-D'accord! sourit tendrement son petit ami se déshabillant en un rien de temps toujours aussi énergique,le petit soleil remarquant que son amant ne faisait pas de même,ce dernier sûrement trop subjugué par son corps à chaque fois qu'il le voyait torse nue,Hinata décidant d'embrasser son ébène avec passion lui retirant son t-shirt noir,un sourire lubrique se faisant sur le visage de shoyo qui vint embrasser le torse de son amant sa main se dirigeant vers le fruit de tous ses désirs de son passeur

Kageyama sursauta en sentant la main d'Hinata se poser sur sa verge. Il rougit, détournant le regard.

-H-Hinata...! murmura t'il dans un son qui prouvait à la fois son plaisir mais aussi sa gêne.

-Je veux te faire plaisir Tobio,susurra le rouquin d'une voie envoûtante

Le noiraud frissonna en entendant la voie de Shoyo,est ce qu'il avait toujours dit qu'Hinata se montrer très entreprenant parfois ?

-Hinata…soupira t'il en deux baiser

-Oui c'est moi,sourit t'il continuant son activité excitant toujours son amant

-Je t'aime hinata soupira t'il contre ses lèvres,ses mains effleurant la peau chaude de son torse

-Moi encore plus,murmura t'il se baissant venant faire subir divers charnelle traitement sur le sexe de son adonis d'ébène

-Ahn !laissa échapper kageyama qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne plus laisser aucun gémissement sortir de sa bouche embarrassé et gêné.

Hinata souriant heureux de savoir que son petit amis appréciait sa délicate torture,le rouquin continuant poussant de longs gémissement afin d'exciter Tobio

-Hinata..s…stop,je vais..haletait t'il difficilement

Le jeune rouquin continuant malgré la prévention de son petit ami,Shoyo continua jusqu'à ce que son adonis se libère. Un grognement rauque traversa les lèvres de Kageyama,qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sans en avoir vraiment conscience,il serra les cheveux de feu d'Hinata,libérant sa semence dans la bouche de son amant. Shoyo l'accueillant avec joie se retirant en souriant

-J'aime toujours autant te faire plaisir,sourit t'il

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes idiot,grogna le noiraud se laissant tomber au sol,allons prendre un bain,je veux te faire plaisir aussi…rougissait t'il

-Je te fais confiance Tobio,dit t'il tendrement

Le passeur attrapant sa main et l'accompagnant jusqu'à la baignoire ou il y fit couler un bain bien chaud. Puis avec son adorable feinteur ils se glissèrent dans l'eau profitant de sa chaleur,le plus grand ne pouvant s'empêcher d'embrasser son petit ami,chacun contre l'autre profitant de se doux moment à deux,Shoyo complètement apaisé par son corbeau d'amant.

Quand soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit,Kageyama ne put réprimer un sursaut trop surpris par le bruit.

-HAAA !cria le petit attaquant paniqué tremblant comme une feuille,l'ébène du jeune rouquin le prit alors dans ses bras lui murmurant doucement.

-Je suis là le rassura t'il

-Ou…oui…je..je…ça me fait peur

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi Hinata,le rassura Kageyama d'une voie réconfortante

-Merci Tobio…je merci vraiment

-Ça ne fait rien,murmura t'il gardant la tête de son petit ami contre son épaule,je reste avec toi jusqu'à se que ce l'orage se calme

-Merci quand même,c'est super gentil,dit t'il avant de sursauter et de se réfugier contre son ébène,le passeur le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Chuut,je suis là lui chuchota t'il doucement caressant sa chevelure de feu

-Désolé,murmura t'il,avant d'entendre la voie d'Av à travers la porte de la salle de bain

-Tous se passe bien les g arçons ? demanda t'elle inquiète. J'ai entendu crier.

-Tout va bien,déclara t'il,le noiraud ne voulant pas laisser sa cousine voir Hinata aussi adorable et peureux

-D'accord,oh faites si l'orage te dérange il y à des boules quiès si tu veux,l'informa t'elle en repartant,hinata rougissant tel une vraie pivoine,son adonis le regardant penchant sa tête sur le côtés

-Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

-Merci…rougit t'il encore plus,la boîte est juste sur l'étagère remarqua le rouquin,Tobio le relâchant doucement mais au moment ou ses bras se séparèrent de lui,un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata une fois de plus.

-HAAA ! cria le jeune soleil paniqué les larmes aux yeux il détestait vraiment les orages,cela le rendait malade de paniquer autant.

Kageyama sursauta lui aussi, mais reprit bien vite orage était assez bruyant... Un peu comme Nishinoya-senpai. Le noiraud prenant les boules quiès sur l'étagère,revenant auprès de son jeune soleil lui mettant les précieuse boules quiès doucement

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire,murmura Kageyama avant de soupirer. Finalement, les boules quiès laissées ici par sa mère servaient VRAIMENT à quelque chose. Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit ça, il ne l'aurait même pas cru. Ces petites merveille faisant à l'instant même office,Hinata n'entendant pratiquement plus rien soulagé,venant prendre Tobio contre lui

-Il ne va sûrement pas m'entendre si je lui parle songeait Kageyama en louchant les boules quiès. Il embrassa silencieusement Hinata sur le front.

-Merci murmura t'il doucement en lui souriant

Kageyama ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix d'Hinata, sursauta.

-D..de rien...,murmura t'il en le serrant dans ses bras,ne voulant pas qu'Hinata se sente mal auprès de lui.

Shoyo gardant son petit ami contre lui respirant son parfum enivrant,l'orage se calmant quelques minutes plus tard laissant place à la pluie et son habituel bruit d'eau rassurant

-Hinata, je pense que l'orage est parti,déclara Kageyama en lui retirant ses boules quiès. Mais dès qu'il les enleva, la lumière de la salle de bain s'éteignit brusquement.

-C'est rien! c'est seulement les plombs! informa Av

-M-Mince, j'ai eu peur,souffla Kageyama. Hinata, tout va bien ? je ne vois rien...

-Hein? ou...oui tout va bien j'ai était surprit moi aussi,ha bon? j'arrive à te distinguer pourtant

-Désolé...s'excusa n'y arrive pas, je tâte à l'aveuglette.

-Attend je vais prendre ta main dans la mienne,j'arrive à me repéré,fit t'il en alliant la parole au geste

-Merci,le remercia Kageyama en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. L'eau commence à devenir froide, mais restons comme ça un moment. Nous n'avons pas le choix, sinon, on risque de glisser.

-Av-senpai va faire vite la connaissant fit t'il,elle va pas nous laisser dans le noir,annonça le rouquin avant que la lumière ne revienne

Kageyama papillonna des yeux, fronçant des sourcils lorsque la lumière revînt. Depuis quand sa cousine avait-elle des capacités d'électricienne ? Marrant. Il ne le savait même pas.

-Bien, sortons. Fit il en bâillant. Allons remercier Av. Et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir...

-D'accord,sourit le jeune feinteur se rhabillant s'étant séché,sortant de la salle de bain pour remercier la jeune brune

-Tout va bien Shoyo?

-Il va bien répondit Kageyama,à sa place. Juste un peu d'orage et une coupure de courant, mais rien de bien méchant.

-Je vois sourit la brunette,si tu vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas,je suis en bas entrain de m'occuper de ma succession au poste de capitaine fit t'elle en redescendant dans le salon laissant nos deux amants ensemble,Hinata ayant remarqué le regard triste de la jeune Lewis,Hinata soupirant tristement serrant la main de son passeur de génie

-Hinata ?fit Kageyama, surpris par la réaction de ce dernier ainsi que la pression présente sur sa main.

-Av est triste Tobio

-Je sais... Après tout, c'est sa dernière année au lycée. Elle ne pourra pas jouer au volley dans un club scolaire comme nous...soupira Kageyama, la mine veux qu'on aille la rejoindre ?

-Oui s'il te plaie,j'aime pas voir les gens que j'aime bien comme ça

-Allons-y avoir,déclara Kageyama, la main toujours dans la sienne. Ils descendirent dans le salon pour voir Av passer sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air agacée et triste. Kageyama soupirant. Hé l'idiote on est venu te tenir compagnie.

-C'est si voyant que ça? demanda t'elle en regardant les deux garçons

-Evidemment. Sinon, on se serait pas venu,déclara Kageyama en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hinata.

Ce dernier serrant la main de son ébène dans la sienne,la le jeune Lewis prenant la parole

-Désolée de vous inquiéter autant,c'est assez compliqué de choisir avec mes secondes années et de faire des choix,fit t'elle des fiches en main,je vous remercie vous deux

-Ce n'est rien,fit Kageyama, prenant place sur la table avec Hinata. On reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies fait ton choix.

-Tobio ronchonna t'elle comment tu veux je fasses? J'ai des premières années géniales

-Eh bien...Kageyama fronça des sourcils. Il y a tout à comparer. La stratégie, la rapidité, la responsabilité... Il te faut quelqu'un de fort autant mentalement que physiquement, qui ne se laisse pas abattre et qui est capable de redresser son équipe n'importe quand, surtout dans les moments les plus bas.

-Oui je le sais mon grand et mes choix se porte sur 3personnes que voici fit t'elle en lui donnant les 3 feuilles avec les statistiques de ses joueuses

Kageyama observa attentivement les trois feuilles. Sur la première feuille était marquée le nom d'"Arima Hana", une ailier dont la détente et la vitesse faisaient ses atouts. Elle avait aussi un bon niveau stratégique, mais la deuxième fille prénommée "Toujo Erika" semblait être plus apte pour penser à un plan, plus rapidement et plus efficacement qu'Arima. La dernière feuille présentait le portrait d'une autre jeune fille, "Hatoki Rie", passeur de l'équipe. Elle avait beaucoup d'aptitudes physiques qui constituaient son atout, néanmoins, sa vitesse était plus lente que celle d'Arima. Mais sur sa photo d'identité, Rie semblait être une personne qui ne se laisserait pas abattre.

Il plissa des yeux. S'il était à la place d'Av... Il aurait certainement choisit Erika, plus stratégique que Rie ou Hana. Hana avait aussi des qualités pour être capitaine, mais son manque de stratégie était un critère qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Alors...

-Peut-être Hatoki-san Rie ? proposa Kageyama. Même si ses capacités physiques sont moins performantes que celles de Toujo-san Erika ou Arima-san Hana, elle semble néanmoins posséder un mental d'acier.

-J'ai également pensé à elle,Hana et Erika son de bonne joueuse mais il faut parfois leurs donner un coup de pieds au fesses

-Mais j'ai quand même un doute... Je me demande si choisir Erika-san ne serait pas mieux, puisqu'au niveau stratégique, elle semble la plus apte à former un plan, à la fois efficace, et avec rapidité surtout. Donc... Le véritable choix à faire serait de choisir entre le mental ou la stratégie.

-Je dois en choisir deux tu sais,donc j'aurais une capitaine et vice capitaine,elles se complètent assez bien,si l'une flanche l'autre pourra l'aider

-Alors en tant que capitaine, je te conseillerai Hatoki-san,confirma Kageyama. Le mental de l'équipe est important, c'est ce que nous as appris Daichi-san.

-Donc mon capitaine sera Rie et mon vice capitaine Erika,j'en connais qui vont pleurer

-Pleurer ? Pourquoi ça ?demanda Kageyama, surpris.

-Les filles m'aimes beaucoup,je leurs ai souvent remontés le morale en tant que capitaine et amie,savoir que je vais partir les attristent toutes,bien que j'ai déjà dit que je restait pour le tournoi du printemps,elles ne peuvent s'empêchaient de vouloir que je reste.

-Je comprends,si je me mets à leurs place,je peux ressentir leurs sentiments,répondit le noiraud,hinata lui avait définitivement trouvé le sommeil se dernier avait entre temps posé sa tête contre l'épaule du passeur,le jeune attaquant s'étend endormi exténué.

-Tu es mon cousin c'est normale,sourit t'elle,et j'en connais un qui est bien installé Kageyama taquinant délicatement la peau douce de la joue de son petit ami,un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te parlais en tant que senpai-kohai,Daichi-san Suga-san et Asahi-san…ils me manqueront.

-Oui c'est certain,vous leurs manqueraient à eux aussi sûrement,je suis certaine qu'ils viendront vous voir pour prendre de vos nouvelles

-C'est surtout Hinata qui va être heureux de les revoirs,murmura t'il en imaginant les yeux pétillant de joie de son soleil.

-J'imagine oui sourit t'elle,d'ici là vous serez plus fort ensemble, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? oiui je serais peu être partit de lycée mais je compte continuer le volley à un plus haut niveau

-J'en doute pas,dit t'il se levant prenant encore endormit dans ses bras. Tu as toujours aimé le volley après tout

-C'st vraie,allons nous coucher il se fait tard,sourit t'elle avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer,par devant je répond,fit t'elle en décrochant intrigué que son équipe l'appelle

-Ok te couche pas tard,dit Kageyama en remontant les escaliers amenant son soleil dans sa chambre

-D'accord tobio,oui allo les filles ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la brunette

-A..Av-senpai !c'est Rie !elle…ses jambes… !

-Erika calme toi et respire ma grande,explique moi,dit la jeune Lewis comprenant très vites qu'il s'était passé quelques chose de grave.

-Rie faisait son footing…et pleura t'elle,une voiture est passé et Rie à était renversée…elle est à l'hôpital elle va s'en sortir,mais ses jambes sont dans un sale état…il est probable qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en servir comme avant…annonça la jeune volleyeuse

-J'arrive ! bouge pas,si mon capitaine est dans un sale état ça va pas aller je te le dis,j'arrive,dit t'elle en raccrochant,Tobio je sort !dit t'elle en partant en courant se rendant à l'hôpital en taxi,Erika se jetant dans les bras de sa capitaine

-Av-Senpai ! sanglota la jeune fille

-Rie est dans une chambre,elle n'est pas encore réveillé fit Hana,mais elle est hors de danger pour le moment.

-Je vois…c'est bien le moment…si mon nouveau capitaine est plus à la maison ça va être compliqué…je suis là les filles ça va aller,les rassura t'elle

-Je ne sais pas qui pourra reprendre le flambeau de l'équipe à par Rie dit Hana poussant un soupir triste

Je ne dis pas que les filles sont incompétentes,mais parmi nous,Rie est celle qui était la plus forte mentalement.

-Ne vous en faites pas,j'ai confiance en vous toutes,si Rie ne peu pas revenir…hé bien je vous aiderais. Je vous préviens je n'accepterais aucune fuite,personne ne baisse les bras !

-Oui capitaine !firent elles en coeur, néanmoins avec la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. Hana savaient qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient prêtes à baisser les bras... mais jusqu'où cette détermination pouvait-elle tenir...?

-Hana? ça va aller ok ,tant que je suis avec vous toutes ça ira,Rie aura tout le temps de se rétablir,la rassura Av

-J'espère. Rie s'est toujours remise très vite de ses blessures, mais... Celles-ci prendront du temps avant de guérir complètement. Et ses jambes n'ont pas été vraiment épargnées.

-Elle sera forte ma grande,tout ira bien,toi et Rie faites la paire et si vraiment Rie ne peux plus jouer,tu seras la capitaine et ton vice capitaine sera Erika,je vous ai donner toutes ficelles vous avez du potentiel

Hana écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-T...Tu m'avais nommée "vice-capitaine" ?s'exclama t'elle. Je ne mérite pas un tel poste ! Erika ou Mio étaient bien plus qualifiées pour ce poste...

-Non j'ai jugée tes capacités,tu as toutes les qualités pour,tu as une très bonne stratégie et tu possèdes une détente des plus impressionnantes,tu penses et tu agis vite,tu gardes un regard extérieur Hana,tu analyses très vites la situation qui es devant toi,je ne peux pas ignorer ça,quand j'ai étais blesser,sans toi l'équipe était perdu sans ton esprit clair et vif,Yamato m'aurait sortit sa victoire à tout bout de champs.

-Capitaine...Hana se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire Av, elle avait une meilleure analyse des personnes qu'elle et était beaucoup plus observatrice, mais Hana ne se sentait pas prête pour être capitaine. Elle ne se voyait pas diriger l'équipe, ni même la mener à la victoire. Mais un docteur qui les interpella coupa court son flux de pensées. Hana se tourna vers lui, inquiète : c'était le docteur de Rie.

Docteur Touhou... Comment va Rie ?demanda t'elle.

-Il y à plus de peur que de mal,je vous rassure,nous avions crus que les jambes de votre amie étaient perdue mais elle pourra reprendre ses anciennes activités,3semaines de plâtre et 3mois de rééducation et il n'y paraîtra plus mesdemoiselles

Hana soupira de soulagement,toutes ses inquiétudes balayées par l'annonce du docteur Touhou.

-Merci... Merci infiniment, docteur, pour tout ce que vous avez fait" fit-elle avec une mine rassurée.

-C'est mon travail jeune fille,je retournerais voir votre amie plus tard,je dois aller voir d'autre patient

-Tu vois ma grande,Rie va s'en sortit et tu seras vice capitaine,vous vous soutiendrais l'une et l'autre,vous ferez avancer l'équipe lorsque je partirais,mais je viendrais quand même voir vos matchs

Hana esquissant un sourire triste,mais à la fois rassurée. -Je serais heureuse de vous revoir capitaine.

-Tutoie moi bon sang! sourit Av évidemment que je viendrais vous voir à vos futur matchs,vous êtes des filles et des joueuses géniale,cette dernière années sera la meilleure de ma vie

-Vous pourrez aussi dire ça à Rie,déclara le docteur en souriant. Elle s'est réveillée et est encore un peu dans les vapes, mais elle peut vous écouter.

-Merci docteur,fit t'elle en allant voir sa joueuse,alors comme ça tu nous fais des frayeurs toi ? mais ça va pas ? dit t'elle d'une voie douce,je t'ai nommée capitaine ma grande tu dois êtres là pour les filles

-Capitaine..?réussit à murmurer Rie, d'une voix faible. Moi ? Mais...

-Tu as toutes les qualités pour l'être,mais pour l'instant je te garde la place au chaud,tu dois te reposer avant de revenir ma grande, je te fais entièrement confiance ma passeuse

-Merci, capitaine... fit elle en souriant. Vous me faîtes confiance...murmura t'elle avant de toussoter

-Chuuuut aller repose toi,évidemment que je te fais confiance sourit t'elle doucement,venant embrasser doucement le front de Rie,on va t'attendre les bras ouvert

Rie sourit avant de fermer les yeux, replongeant aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Hana prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, esquissant un sourire.

-Je vais rester à son chevet, allez-y.

-Hana tutoie moi s'il te plaie je suis peu être plus grande mais je reste ton amie sourit Av

Hana soupirant

-Deux ans que je vous connais... mais vous n'avez pas changé,murmura t'elle.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je changerais ma grande,fit t'elle en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux,rentre toutes chez vous Rie à besoin de repos,on reviendra demain

La jeune Lewis commençant à partir ayant toute de même réconfortée son équipe avant,la brunette leurs souriant en partant de l'hôpital

Kageyama l'attendait devant la porte de la demeure, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t'il.

-Ma passeuse à eu un accident,je suis aller la voir mais plus de peur que de mal,je suis rassurée

-Un accident ?s'étonna Kageyama.

-Elle courrait et elle s'est fait renversée à se que j'ai compris. Le noiraud tirant une grimace de douleur. S'il se mettait à la place de cette fille... Elle avait dû avoir sacrément mal. Désolé pour elle... Comment va t'elle ?

-Elle est dans les vapes,mais ça va 3semaines de plâtres et 3mois de rééducation

-3 mois et 3 semaines... ça va pas être une partie de plaisir,soupira Kageyama. Lui-même se mettait à la place de cette jeune fille, il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir une journée sans jouer au volley.

-On la soutiendra toutes ensemble. J'étais si inquiète pour elle,je suis soulagée de savoir que ça va aller,fit la brune essuyant une larme

Kageyama esquissa un sourire rassuré lui aussi.

-Allez, rentre. Il se fait tard et Hinata dort déjà comme un gros bébé.

-Tu parles,tu devrais être couchés depuis longtemps,va retrouver ton chéri tu en meurt d'envie,sourit t'elle,aller oust! ria t'elle poussant doucement son cousin

Kageyama se retînt de pouffer de rire et monta dans la chambre, allant rejoindre Hinata. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, sa mine amusée soudain plus grave. Doucement, il leva sa main vers lui et caressa ses cheveux avant de murmurer :

-Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais jouer au volley, moi aussi... que feras tu, Hinata...?Kageyama ne lui avait pas encore dit. Il n'avait prévenu personne, mais il était probable qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais jouer au volley... Le jeune rouquin ronchonnant dans son sommeil murmurant le nom de Tobio doucement,venant tout contre lui respirer son parfum. L'ébène se disant que ce n'était qu'une possibilité et qu'il avait 1chance sur 1milliard pour que cela arrive tant qu'il pourrait jouer il le ferait

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà x) on espère que cet os sortit de nos esprit de grande malade vous aura plus autant qu'a nous par contre je sais pas se qui est passé par ton esprit señorita mais l'os est plus qu'originale *w* x) il est beauuuuuuuu <strong>


End file.
